Crave
by reboo345
Summary: God, did he miss her. No. Wrong. It was more than that. He craved her. SPITFIRE


**AN: Haven't written a fic in a while (a loooong while, like one year long) so take a short Spitfire drabble with a side of angst. Also it will probably have a bunch of errors because it is 2:00am and I'm tired. I'll fix them later.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Young Justice and DC Comics for the characters**

**Crave**

He looked. She wasn't there. A constant fading memory of what should be. He missed her more than ever imagined he would. He missed the feeling of her long golden hair crumpled in his hands as her soft pink lips met his. He missed her light, chiming laugh as he cracked some pointless joke about how Nelson always managed to find his into the fridge. He missed her ever-changing eyes, hiding so much pain, yet so completely full of love and compassion. He missed the she was on constant alert, never trusting anyone, never once letting her guard down, except around him. He missed the long afternoons they spent together, just cuddling on their plain brown sofa, telling each other things neither of them had ever told anyone. Things they had never trusted with anyone, besides each other. He missed the way she looked when hit ten bull's-eyes in a row, the glow of pride in her eyes, and the slight upward curve of her lips. He missed the way she'd always know what he needed at the time, whether it be a refrigerator full of food, a shoulder to cry on, or just some time to think. He missed the way she was so passionate about everything she took the time to put the effort in to and how she'd never give up on it, no matter many times she had failed, or how impossible it was.

Yes, he even missed the bad times. The bickering every other week that usually exploded in to a huge fight about nothing. The constant need for her to be right over him. The way she'd get mad at him for some dumb mistake he made. The twang of jealousy she felt if he turned his head to look at another women, or the twang of jealousy he felt if she turned her head to look at another man. The snarky comments made to one another at unstable times, and the stupid comments made to one another that caused those times to become unstable.

He just missed her so much. Why had Dick done this to them? Tore them apart as if they as if they could rip as easily as tissue paper. She was right where she should have been. With him. Happy. Living the life they deserved to live. They had every right to that life and now it was gone. Just another speck of dust blowing aimlessly in the wind. All because of Dick. And Kaldur.

How they even be sure he could be trusted anyways? How did he know that Kaldur was actually not a bad guy. A triple agent. How could he even be sure that Artemis was safe with him? That's right, he couldn't. He had let the thing he held most dear to his heart slip away from the edge of his clammy fingertips. Right into the place where she had run away from her whole entire life. What was Dick thinking?!

No, what was he thinking. Dick is his best friend. He is more than that. He is his brother. He would never put Artemis danger. Dick cares about her almost as much as he does. Kaldur is the leader of their team. The calm, level-headed one who always knew the right thing to do. Who defined their line between right and wrong, good and bad, even when others didn't. He trusted Kaldur.

Yet why did he still feel so uneasy about the whole situation? Artemis is an amazing fighter. Sure she isn't a Bat, but she can fight pretty damn well. Much better than he can. Yet something still didn't feel right.

He wished he could run all the way to wherever she is whether it be on land, underwater, or even not on this earth, and scoop her up and bring her home where they could live a happy life together. But he couldn't. Even if he could, he wouldn't bring it upon himself to do so.

But god, did he miss her. No. Wrong. It was more than that. He _craved_ her. He craved her touch, her lips in a slight upwards curve as they collided with his. He craved her soft golden hair, and her eyes that hide so much pain. He craved the afternoons they spent together, and the long walks on the beach at sunset. He craved her flawless, glowing skin and warm embraces. He craved the ever-knowing smirk constantly plastered on her face. He craved her long legs, and the way she could make almost every outfit look amazing on her, without even trying. He craved mutual hatred they shared for each other the first time they met, and the undying love they felt for each other the last time they kissed.

He needed her back in his life. He missed her more than she would ever know. More than she could ever know. With every inch of his skin, with every ache of his heart, with every part of his soul, with every fibre of his being, _he craved her_.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
